Le grand secret de Tohru
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Tohru est partie sans rien dire aux Soma ! Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Et qu'estce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'elle ne donne aucun signe de vie ? Et qui est Kyoko Moore ! Voilà tout le suspense de cette histoire ! Attention certaines scènes peuvent ch
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Fruits Basket » ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est mon 3è fic. Tohru est très différente de celle de l'auteur Natsuki Takaya du livre « Fruits Basket » pour changer un peu l'histoire. J'ai ajouté de nouveaux personnages pour alimenter mon histoire. Ce fic est très violent alors si vous ne l'aimez pas, je ne suis pour rien ! Je vous ai prévenu à l'avance !!! Les phrases entre … sont les pensées de chaque personne. Bonne lecture !

Prologue : 

Un jour Tohru fait connaissance avec la mère de Yuki qui fait pression sur la nigiri pour qu'elle quitte la famille Soma. Tohru, amoureuse de Yuki et de Kyo, refusa au début mais céda pour d'autres raisons. Bien qu'elle aime les deux cousins rivaux à tout, Tohru n'a pas voulu choisir entre les deux et c'est avec un cœur rempli de tristesse qu'elle est partie sans avertir qui ce soit. La nigiri est retournée chez son grand-père mais son retour ne fut pas très heureux car elle se fait maltraiter par la famille qui la déteste toujours à cause de sa mère qui a été Yankee. Chez les Soma, c'est une très grande tristesse parmi les 12 maudits sauf Akito qui s'en réjouit. Kuréno est le seul qui n'est pas très affecté du départ de Tohru parce qu'il est amoureux fou d'Arisa Uotani. 6 mois se sont écroulés et les Soma comme Arisa et Saki n'ont pas revu leur chère amie Tohru Honda. Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle d'elle. De plus Akito en profite pour marquer son emprise de plus en plus. Quant à Kyo, il n'est pas encore enfermé mais il n'a toujours pas encore vaincu Yuki…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : L'isolement 

C'est un dimanche très triste. Kyo et Yuki ne sont plus disputés depuis le départ de leur précieuse amie. C'est à croire qu'ils sont devenus amis mais en réalité ils sont toujours rivaux car ils sont amoureux tous les deux de Tohru Honda. Son absence les rapproche pour rechercher réconfort en pleurant sur leur amie disparue et il s ne comprennent toujours pas les raisons du départ précipité de la nigiri. Pendant ce temps la mère de Yuki se réjouit du départ de l'indésirable créature sans penser à ses fils qui souffrent. Chez Shiguré, le téléphone sonna et le chien alla répondre tandis que les deux cousins sont au salon…

Yuki : Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Kyo énervé : Tu crois que je sais moi ?! Tohru… As-tu une raison valable pour nous laisser tomber comme ça ?

Yuki : J'ai pas dit ça, j'essaie de comprendre !

Kyo soupire : Moi aussi, j'aimerai comprendre ! Elle aurait dû se confier à moi !

Yuki reconnaît : C'est vrai… Tu es son seul confident le plus proche après tout…

Shiguré : Yuki ! C'est pour toi le téléphone !

La nezumi alla répondre mais il se mit à hurler après son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher brusquement le téléphone. Surpris, les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de voir Yuki revenir très furieux.

Shiguré : Que se passe-t-il, Yuki ?

Yuki ignorant Shiguré : Baka neko !J'ai tout compris !

Kyo surpris : Hein ?! Compris quoi ?

Yuki : Le départ de Tohru !!!

Kyo surpris : Hein ? C'était qui au téléphone ?

Yuki : Ma mère. C'est elle qui est à l'origine du départ de Tohru !

Kyo furieux : **quuuuuuoooooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yuki : Et si on allait chercher Tohru ?

Kyo : Je viens !

Shiguré : C'est impossible les garçons ! D'abord on ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue notre Tohru et puis on a rendez-vous au manoir.

Kyo et Yuki : **pourquoi ?!**

Shiguré : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça a l'air très important…

La mort dans l'âme, les deux cousins durent obtempérer et suivre le chien. Arrivés au manoir, ils rejoignent les autres qui attendent dans une grande salle de la maison principale d'Akito. L'ambiance ne dit rien de bon. Chacun attend la mauvaise nouvelle. Kazuma est là et il a très peur pour son fils adoptif. Akito arriva et un silence total plana dans la pièce…

Akito : Le moment est venu pour vous dire que Kyo va être enfermé à vie dans sa cage qui l'attend….

Kyo : Ainsi donc je vais finir en cage ! Je suis stupide ! Je ne reverrai donc plus jamais Tohru ! Elle qui est ma lumière, mon bonheur…

Yuki : **noooooonnn ! Pourquoi ?!**

Akito : C'est son destin et toi, ton destin, c'est de vivre auprès de moi !!!

Shiguré : Akito… Kyo peut-il récupérer ses affaires ce soir et il reviendra demain ?

Akito malin : Hum ! Hatori, accompagne-le et ramène au manoir ce soir.

Déçus, Shiguré et Hatori accompagnent Kyo et Yuki qui sont très tristes. Kyo récupéra ses affaires quand Yuki arriva avec un cadre…

Yuki en donnant le cadre : Tiens Kyo. C'est une photo de Tohru… Comme ça tu penseras à elle.

Kyo en prenant le cadre tristement : Merci Yuki… Je vais cacher cela dans mes affaires…

Yuki : Si un jour, je retrouve Tohru, je lui dirai et j'espère qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose….

Kyo : D'accord Yuki. Merci!

Peu après, Kyo retourna au manoir et alla dans sa cage sans se rebeller en acceptant son sort, résigné. Le chat est si triste qu'il se met à pleurer de tout son corps en serrant contre son cœur la photo de son amie Tohru qui a tant fait pour lui…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le plan d'Hatori 

Pendant les 6 mois où Tohru est revenue chez son grand-père, la jeune fille a subi les pires souffrances que sa famille lui fait chaque jour et son dos est immaculé de coups de poing et de fouet. Son grand-père est si triste pour elle qu'il a décidé de l'inscrire aux arts martiaux dès le début de la persécution. La nigiri, qui a bien retenu les leçons de Kyo, mit tout son cœur au karaté et elle est devenue ceinture noire en peu de temps. La victime de la famille va comme chaque soir sur le toit de la maison pour pleurer sur la photo de sa mère mais depuis 2 mois elle est malheureuse car elle aime l'un des deux beaux garçons qu'elle a connus quand elle vivait chez les Soma. Elle est même devenue une autre personne qui porte toujours un pantalon et une casquette qui cache ses longs cheveux et ses yeux. Cette casquette bleue a appartenu à l'un des Soma qu'elle a toujours gardé. Maintenant elle la porte très souvent.

C'est le jour où Kyo vient d'être enfermé à vie, Tohru est convoqué par son grand-père….

Grand-père : Je suis désolé Tohru, je ne peux plus te garder chez moi. Nous quittons définitivement le Japon pour Hawaï. Tu peux vivre ici jusqu'à la vente définitive de cette maison.

Tohru : Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, Grand-père. Je me débrouillerai.

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille entière de Tohru s'en alla mais la nigiri apprend le soir-même que l'avion en destination Hawaï a scratché et qu'il n'y a aucun survivant. La nigiri s'en alla à Hawaï pour revendre la maison avant de revenir au Japon.

Une famille très gentille acheta la maison de Tohru et héberge la jeune fille à titre gratuit en échange du ménage et de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Pourtant un mois et demi passa - un soir, Tohru n'arrive pas à dormir et s'en alla sur le toit de la maison avec les deux photos qu'elle affectionne tous les jours…

Tohru : Maman… La famille que j'ai actuellement est très gentille mais cela ne me suffit pas. J'aimerai tant revoir celui que j'aime !!!! Il me manque terriblement !!!! J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne partage pas ma souffrance d'être loin de lui…

La jeune fille regarde tristement la photo du garçon qu'elle aime tant et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le lendemain, elle accompagna Marianne et Robin à l'école mais chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre s'attire des ennuis, Tohru n'hésite pas à utiliser les arts martiaux en tant la sauveuse Kyoko. Les deux enfants l'ont vite reconnue et ils gardent le secret.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Soma, tout va mal car Akito fait de plus en plus souffrir ses maudits. Shiguré et Hatori sont de plus en plus inquiets et ils discutent chez l'écrivain…

Shiguré : Que pouvons-nous faire, Hatori ?

Hatori : Il faudrait en parler avec Yuki et Kagura.

Shiguré : Hum ! Tu as raison. Ils sont les seuls qu'Akito n'a pas blessés…

Hatori : Je sais. Tu sais, je trouve que Kagura s'est beaucoup calmée depuis que Kyo n'est plus là…

Shiguré : Je sais. Elle s'est rapprochée de Yuki mais rien de plus. Yuki aime toujours Tohru.

Hatori surpris : Tohru Honda ?

Shiguré surpris : Ben quoi ?

Hatori : Contacte vite Kagura !

Le chien ne comprit pas très bien mais appela Kagura qui arriva à une grande vitesse folle tandis que Yuki revient du jardin.

Hatori : Kagura, Yuki, nous devons parler.

Kagura surprise : A propos de quoi ?

Shiguré sombre : De ce qui se passe en ce moment…

Yuki : Je sais mais on ne peux rien faire !

Kagura : Tu es sûr Yun ?

Hatori suggéra : Et Tohru Honda ?

Kagura surprise : Tohru ?! Mais on n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'elle !

Shiguré : Je sais mais c'est la seule solution !

Yuki : Et si elle refuse,

Kagura : T'es fou ?! Tohru n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Hatori : J'ai pensé qu'on devrait se mettre à sa recherche…

Shiguré : Mais oui ! Super Hatori !

Yuki : Mais Kyo voulait aussi la chercher !!!!

Kagura triste : Yun… Il ne peut pas et tu le sais très bien pourquoi. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider…

Yuki : Elle te manque ?

Kagura pleure : Oui beaucoup ! C'est une amie géniale !

Yuki prend Kagura dans ses bras pour la consoler. Le sanglier se sent si bien dans les bras du Prince qu'elle se calma…

Hatori : Nous irons tous les quatre la chercher d'accord ?

Kagura, Yuki et Shiguré : Oui !!!!

Hatori : J'ai d'ailleurs appris il y a deux jours que la famille Honda est morte dans un scratch d'avion mais j'ignore si Tohru est encore en vie… Elle est portée disparue…

Shiguré : Mais cet accident avait lieu il y a un mois et demi !

Hatori : Je sais mais gardons espoir !

Yuki : Oui ! On commence quand ?

Shiguré : Dès demain !

Les 4 Soma conviennent l'heure du départ avant de se séparer. Pendant ce temps au manoir Kyo pense toujours à Tohru dans sa cage. Cette dernière, qui vit dans son ancienne maison, pense à celui qu'elle aime sans le nommer. Elle s'occupe de Marianne et de Robin avant d'aller à son travail à l'entreprise du père de Momiji. Le lapin, quant à lui n'a pas revu Tohru même à l'entreprise de son père. Tohru avait changé ses heures de travail pour un certain temps puisqu'elle a fini ses études.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec Kyoko Moore 

Le lendemain, Hatori, Shiguré, Yuki et Kagura se mettent à la recherche de leur chère amie Tohru Honda. Cette dernière, après avoir emmené les enfants à l'école, alla à son travail jusqu'à 15h puis elle alla s'entraîner chez son maître pendant 2h. Elle alla ensuite chercher Marianne et Robin qui se font encore malmener par leurs camarades. Furieuse, elle intervient en tant Kyoko Moore puis elle alla avec les enfants à la supérette où travaille Arisa Uotani, une amie de Tohru Honda. Arisa, en voyant la personne accompagnée des deux enfants, se pose des questions car cette personne, bien qu'elle ait changé, a gardé la démarche de celle qui a disparu.

Arisa : Encore cette personne ! Elle me rappelle tant Tohru grâce à sa démarche !

La prétendue Kyoko passa à la caisse mais parait surprise de voir son amie la servir aujourd'hui…

Arisa : Dites-moi, Monsieur…

Kyoko avec une voix différente de celle qu'elle utilise d'habitude : Hum ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis une femme ?

Arisa : Excusez-moi ! Je n'ai pas bien vu !

Kyoko sourit et dit avec une voix différente de celle qu'elle utilise d'habitude : Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive !

Arisa : Ce sourire ! On dirait bien celui de Tohru ! Je voudrai savoir si vous connaissez Tohru…

Kyoko avec des sueurs froides : To… Tohru ? C'est qui ?

Arisa : Une amie à moi, Tohru Honda. Elle a disparu il y a 7 mois et on ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Saki Hanajima est aussi malheureuse de ne plus la voir. Les plus tristes sont la famille Soma.

Kyoko avec des sueurs froides : Soma ? Cette Tohru vivait chez eux ?

Arisa : Oui. Vous allez bien,

Kyoko se ressaisit : Oui. Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ?

Arisa : vous me rappelez Tohru par votre démarche…

Kyoko : Aie ! Je dois être très prudente la prochaine fois ! Je connais Tohru Honda et je suis son amie Kyoko Moore. Je vis dans la maison qui a appartenu au grand-père de votre amie.

Arisa : Quoi ?! Mais où est Tohru ?

Kyoko : Je ne peux rien dire où elle est…

Arisa : Mais au moins elle va bien ?

Kyoko : Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien… Pardon de te mentir comme ça mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'endure depuis 7 mois… Même si ma famille est morte, j'ai beaucoup changé… Je ne suis plus la même… Je dois rentrer. Vous venez Marianne et Robin ?

Les 2 enfants : Oui Kyoko !

Kyoko, Marianne et Robin quittent le magasin et rentrent à l'ancienne maison de la famille Honda quand ils virent deux personnes devant leur porte. Kyoko se pétrifia en reconnaissant Yuki et Kagura Soma…

Yuki : Bonjour… Nous cherchons Tohru Honda…

Kyoko : Je suis désolée, la maison appartient à la famille Moore.

Kagura : Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

Kyoko : Non.

Yuki : La casquette bleue ! Où est ce que vous avez eu cette casquette ?

Tohru avec des sueurs froides : C'est Tohru qui me l'a offert…

Yuki : …

Voix : Yuki ! Kagura ! Vous êtes où ?

Yuki : Ici Hatori !

Kyoko : QUOI ?! HATORI ?!

Autre voix : Vous voilà ! Que faites-vous ici ?!

Yuki : C'est la maison de Tohru Honda, Shiguré.

Kyoko : Shiguré, Yuki, Hatori et Kagura ! Mais que font-ils ici ? Je ne devais plus les revoir ! Que vais-je faire ?

Hatori : Bonjour mademoiselle. Connaissez-vous Tohru Honda ?

Kyoko : Je la connais. Je suis son amie Kyoko Moore. Tohru a disparu depuis la mort de sa famille. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Hatori : Oui.

Kyoko : Entrez.

Kyoko les fit entrer dans la maison et alla préparer le thé. Elle envoya Marianne et Robin faire leurs devoirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : La décision de Tohru 

Kyoko : Que voulez-vous exactement ?

Hatori : On a besoin d'aide… Je ne sais pas si Tohru vous a expliqué en gros…

Kyoko : Je suis au courant de tout. Tohru en a beaucoup souffert… Elle a des choses très personnelles à régler et elle ne sait combien de temps cela va durer… Et puis elle ne peut plus revenir chez vous à cause de la mère de Yuki.

Yuki : Elle peut revenir ! On a besoin d'elle !

Kyoko : Je viens de dire que ce n'est pas possible !

Kagura : Arrête Yun ! Tu n'as pas compris Kyoko ? Tohru ne nous a pas abandonnés mais elle doit d'abord terminer ce qu'elle doit faire !!!!

Yuki : …

Shiguré : Kyoko, la situation est très grave chez nous.

Hatori : Beaucoup de choses se sont produits depuis le départ de Tohru. Akito, notre chef, a enfermé Kyo à vie et il a battu pas mal de personnes…

Kyoko : Kyo… Kyo est enfermé à vie ! Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ce chef ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça ?!

Shiguré : Aidez-nous !

Kyoko : Très bien, je vais vous aider… Je joue double jeu mais tant pis ! Je suis cessée être morte pour le moment mais un jour tout le monde saura qui je suis réellement…

Kagura : comment vous prévenir ?

Kyoko : La semaine, je travaille à l'entreprise où Tohru travaillait et le week end, je suis au parc à côté de l'entreprise mais je ne suis pas libre de 15h30 à 17h30 tous les jours. Autrement, je suis ici.

Un peu plus tard, Après le départ des Soma, Kyoko enleva sa casquette libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux bruns et redevient Tohru Honda. Elle se mit à lire la lettre que Yuki vient de lui laisser à son intention…

« Chère Tohru,

Je te laisse ce petit mot pour te dire que je t'aime !

Oui, Tohru, je suis amoureux de toi depuis quelques temps.

Je veux que tu me reviennes et surtout que tu partages mes sentiments…

Ne l'oublie pas : Je t'aime Tohru

Yuki »

Tohru : Non ! Je suis désolée, Yuki ! Je ne pourrai jamais répondre à ton amour ! Mon cœur appartient à un autre !

La jeune fille pleura de tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle alla manger, Madame Moore remarque que quelque chose ne va pas…

Mme Moore : Tohru ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tohru : Je dois retourner chez la famille Soma… Tout le monde a besoin de moi…

Mme Moore : Tu es sensée être morte…

Tohru : Je sais… Vous savez, j'aime quelqu'un de la famille… Et je veux l'aider même si je risque de tout perdre…

M. Moore : Nous ne t'empêcherons pas mais tu vas encore souffrir encore plus…

Tohru : Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Marianne : Maman, Papa, n'insistez pas ! Sa décision est définitive. Elle verra par elle-même ce qu'elle risque de faire…

Robin : Elle va agir sous l'identité de Kyoko.

Personne ne dit plus rien : Tohru est vraiment décidée et la discussion est close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage de Momiji et face à face avec Kyo 

Le lendemain, Kagura alla voir immédiatement Kyoko avec Hatori chez les Moore…

Kagura : Kyoko ! Momiji…

Kyoko : Allons-y !

Les deux filles montèrent tout de suite dans la voiture d'Hatori qui démarra en trombe en direction du manoir. En arrivant, un cri se fit entendre. Hors d'elle, Kyoko courut immédiatement dans la maison principale et vit la scène avec horreur : Le chef est en train de violer Momiji. En voyant les larmes du lapin, Kyoko alla assener un coup de poing très violent à Akito qui se retira brutalement du corps de Momiji qui poussa un cri de douleur. Akito vola à deux mètres du lapin et de la jeune fille. Surpris, Momiji regarda la sauveuse tandis que les autres entrèrent pour voir la scène…

Kyoko hors d'elle : **osez encore de toucher momiji et vous allez le regretter !!!!!!**

Momiji : Vous… Vous…

Kyoko : Kyoko Moore, une amie de Tohru Honda. Tu ferais mieux te rhabiller…

Rouge, le lapin alla difficilement vers Hatori qui lui passa une veste.

Kyoko : dites-moi la vérité… Il fait ça à tout le monde ?

Hatori : Oui sauf Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, Shiguré et moi.

Kyoko : **Mais c'est un pervers et un malade !**

Kagura : Il pourrait s'en prendre à nous…

Kyoko : Je sais. Au fait, qui apporte à manger à Kyo ?

Momiji : Akito…

Kyoko : Qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de lui !

Hatori alla voir Akito pour vérifier son état et constata que le chef a une jambe cassée…

Hatori : Elle est vachement forte cette fille ! Kyoko, Kyo est enfermé dans la cage mais comment pouvons-nous faire sortir ?

Kyoko : Je peux aller voir comment elle est cette cage ?

Hatori : Momiji, emmène-la.

Momiji : Suivez-moi

La jeune fille suivit le lapin vers le jardin où se trouve la cage du chat. Elle examina le contour tandis que Momiji s'approche de la porte…

Momiji : Kyo ? C'est moi Momiji !

Kyo s'approche de la porte : Momiji ! Tu ne devrais pas être là !

Momiji : Je ne suis pas seul. Une amie de Tohru Honda m'accompagne ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

Kyo surpris : Une amie de Tohru ?!

Momiji : Kyoko Moore est vachement forte et elle a fait voler Akito à deux mètres de moi !

Kyo : C'est impossible ! Une fille ne ferait pas ça !

Kyoko qui redescend du toit : Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'était passé !

Elle ne vit que le cadenas qui maintient la porte. Elle soupira.

Momiji : Alors ?

Kyoko : C'est possible. Qui a la clé de cette maison ?

Momiji : Akito.

Kyoko : Tu ne t'approche plus de lui, Momiji ! Il t'a fait mal.

Kyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Kyoko : Il l'a violé…

Momiji : Tout le monde a subi ça !

Kyoko : Tout le monde sauf Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, Shiguré et Hatori. Il ne faut pas se fier comme ça, il va se vous faire aussi !

Kyo : Il ne s'approche pas trop de moi…

Kyoko : Il pourrait le faire un jour ou l'autre ! Sois prudent ! Kyo, je te sortirai de là !

Kyo : Et comment va Tohru ? Elle me manque terriblement !

Kyoko : Elle va bien. Tu es si mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Kyo ! C'est toi mon âme sœur ! Supposons qu'elle te revienne, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Lui en voudras-tu ? La rejetteras-tu ?

Kyo : Eh bien… D'un côté, je lui en voudrai mais d'un autre côté je lui pardonnerai… Elle est tout pour moi ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? J'ai changé grâce à elle ! Je veux qu'elle me revienne et qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire ! Je veux comprendre !

Kyoko : Kyo… Si tu savais la vérité… Tu m'en voudrais !

Momiji : Il faut que je rentre…

Kyoko : Va aux devants Momiji.

Le lapin s'en alla tandis que Kyoko s'approcha de Kyo…

Kyoko : Kyo, Tohru te reviendra ! J'en suis sûre !

Kyo : Comment le sais-tu ?

Kyoko : Secret ! Aie confiance en elle !

Kyo : C'est difficile avec ce sale rat qui pourrait me la prendre !

Kyoko : Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça ! Tohru ne l'aime pas spécialement… Elle en aime un autre ! Je suis sûre que tu as une chance de l'avoir !

Kyo : Vous connaissez cette personne ?

Kyoko : Je ne peux pas le dire à sa place ! Tohru doit reprendre confiance en elle pour te revoir et te parler comme avant de ses soucis.

Kyo : Oui…

Kyoko : Garde au fond de toi tes sentiments pour elle.

Kyo : Ok.

Sur ce Kyoko s'en alla tandis que Kyo remarqua que la jeune fille a la même démarche que Tohru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage de Kisa et d'Hiro 

5 mois passèrent sans encombre puisque Akito est gravement blessé. Momiji a revu Kyoko et il lui a dit que son chef ne l'a plus touché depuis. Rassurée, Kyoko lui a souri. Pourtant un jour, Akito s'en prend à Kisa et la viola. Hiro voulut la sauver mais il fut violé à son tour. Les cris de Kisa et d'Hiro parviennent à la maison d'Hatori qui contacta immédiatement Shiguré pour qu'il aille chercher Kyoko. Le scribouillard et la nezumi partent immédiatement à l'entreprise du père de Momiji. Yuki sauta de la voiture et courra immédiatement dans l'immeuble et trouva Kyoko…

Yuki paniqué : Kyoko !

Kyoko : Yuki ?!

Yuki paniqué : Venez au manoir ! Akito !

Kyoko : Quoi ?! Il recommence ?!

Yuki : Oui, Kisa et Hiro !

Kyoko : Allons-y !

La jeune fille quitta d'urgence son travail et alla dans la voiture de Shiguré avec Yuki. En arrivant au manoir, Kyoko descendit de la voiture sans attendre que l'auto s'arrête et entendit des cris de douleur et de plaisir. Kyoko fit irruption dans la maison principale avec une rage incontrôlable en voyant Akito violer Kisa et masturber violemment Hiro.

Kyoko menaçante : **ça suffit !!!!!!!**

Akito s'arrêta sans se retirer du corps de Kisa et sans lâcher le sexe d'Hiro. Il tourna juste la tête pour voir l'intruse.

Akito : **Dégage !**

Kyoko menaçante : **Ôtes-toi de là !**

Akito : **Ils sont tous à moi et je fais ce que je veux !**

Kyoko ironique : Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que me donnent les autres !

Akito : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Il reprend de plus bel ses coups de reins et sa masturbation. Folle de rage, Kyoko alla auprès d'Akito et lui assena un bon coup de poing au visage. Sous la violence, Akito lâcha le sexe d'Hiro mais il se cramponne encore à Kisa. Kyoko assena cette fois-ci un coup de pied ce qui fit dégager Akito du sexe de Kisa avec violence. Le chef vola à deux mètres de la tigresse et du mouton. Kyoko reprend son souffle tandis qu'Hatori alla récupérer les deux enfants pour leur donner un calmant. Akito se leva très difficilement et vit Kyoko…

Akito : Traître !

Kyoko : **Recommencez ça encore une fois de plus et vous allez regretter !!!!!! quand allez-vous comprendre que vous rejettez votre souffrance sur les autres ?! Quand allez –vous cesser de les faire souffrir ?! Eux aussi souffrent comme vous !!!!! Tout le monde a une souffrance mais personne ne s'en prend à un autre pour se venger !!!!!vous devez plutôt profiter du temps qui vous reste à vivre !!!!!**

Akito : **comment savez-vous ?!**

Kyoko : Je connais que trop bien la légende Jyunnishi ! Vous rejetez le chat ! Vous le détestez et vous l'avez enfermé ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! Si Tohru Honda était là… A l'avenir, cessez de faire du mal aux autres !

Kyoko assena un dernier coup violent ce qui assomma pour de bon Akito. La jeune fille quitta la maison du chef. Elle quitta le manoir et s'en alla à son entraînement intensif. Le maître remarqua que son élève a l'air tellement furieux vu que ses coups se font avec toute la rage qu'elle a en elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage sanglant 

Deux mois ont passé, Kyoko emmène Marianne et Robin au parc près de l'entreprise où elle travaille pour jouer avec eux. Soudain elle se retrouve face à Rin, Hatsuharu, Yuki et Kagura.

Kagura : Kyoko !

Kyoko : Aie ! ma tête ! Tout va bien ?

Rin : Oui

Yuki : Avez-vous des nouvelles de Tohru ?

Kyoko : Non.

Déçu, Yuki ne dit rien quand soudain un cri se fait entendre. Kyoko se retourna pour voir un gars s'en prendre à Marianne et Robin. Hors d'elle, la jeune fille alla secourir les deux enfants mais elle reçoit un coup de couteau dans le dos ce qui la fait hurler de douleur…

Marianne : **kyokoooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Robin : **nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La jeune fille se retourna et assena un coup très violent au gars qui a osé de toucher ses amis avec rage…

Kyoko menaçante : **osez de toucher encore une fois a mon petit frère et a ma petite sœur, je vous ferai regretter !!!!!!**

L'agresseur s'en alla effrayé tandis que Kyoko s'effondra très fatiguée. Les Soma voulurent aider la jeune fille mais les deux enfants ne les laissent pas faire. Soudain un garçon blond arriva en trombe…

Kyoko : Momiji ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Momiji : Akito… Il s'en prend à Ayamé et à Ritsu !

Yuki : Ayamé !

Kyoko : **encore ?! Il est pas possible ce chef !**

Kyoko se releva et se met à suivre Momiji. Les autres les suivent. En arrivant au manoir, Kyoko fit irruption dans la maison d'Akito…

Kyoko : **lâchez Ritsu et Ayamé !!! vous voulez vraimentfinir à l'hopital ?! Lâchez ce fouet !!! Je vous l'ai deja dit !!! quand allez-vous comprendre que vous rejettez votre souffrance sur les autres ???????!!!!!! Quand allez–vous cesser de les faire souffrir ?! Eux aussi souffrent comme vous !!!!!**

Akito : Je ne comprends pas…

Ritsu et Ayamé quittent la maison principale tandis que Kyoko s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais Akito lui assena un coup de fouet dans le dos déjà sanglant de la sauveuse qui poussa un cri horrible ce qui alertèrent Hatori, Marianne et Robin. Ces derniers font irruption dans la maison…

Marianne : **Grande soooooooeeeeeeeuuuuuurrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Robin : **nooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!**

Hatori : **Kyokoooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Akito hors de lui : **Quooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!! Tu vas regretter !!!!!!!!!!**

Akito voulut donner un coup violent à Hatori mais Kyoko réagit plus rapidement et elle envoya le chef valdinguer dans la pièce…

Kyoko : **touchez pas Hatori !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyoko retomba sur le sol épuisée avant de s'évanouir.

Marianne : **Grande soooooooeeeeeeeuuuuuurrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hatori : Kagura ! Rin ! Venez m'aider !

Les deux filles entrèrent et portèrent la jeune fille chez Hatori. Eles voulurent enlever la casquette mais Marianne les empêchèrent à temps.

Marianne : N'enlevez jamais sa casquette ! Sinon Kyoko va se mettre en colère et vous aurez des ennuis !

Kagura : D'accord.

Robin : On va faire comment pour rentrer ?!

Kyoko : Marianne… Robin… Demandez à Hatori… Je suis désolée…

Marianne en posant la main sur son front : Kyoko ! Tu es malade !

Hatori en arrivant : **Quoi ?!**

Kagura : Il faut ramener ces deux enfants.

Rin : Je viens avec toi, Hatori.

Le dragon et le cheval ramenèrent les deux enfants chez les Moore qui apprennent que leur grande fille adoptive est très malade.

Mme Moore : Soignez-la bien, elle le mérite. Elle a toujours été blessée dans son dos mais il lui est impossible de la soigner tant qu'elle reçoit de nouvelles blessures chaque jour.

Mr Moore : Kyoko est très têtue mais elle possède un grand cœur.

Hatori : Je vais la soigner. Ne vous en faites pas.

Sur ce, Hatori et Rin s'en allèrent et rentrèrent au manoir…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Hatori garde le secret 

Kagura a profité de l'absence du médecin pour enlever au moins les vêtements de la jeune fille et elle l'a mise sur le ventre afin d'éviter que le sang salisse les draps puis elle rentra chez elle quand Hatori arriva chez lui. Le médecin s'occupa immédiatement de la blessée tandis que Momiji apporta à manger à Kyo. Chez lui, Hatori remarqua tout de suite que le dos de la jeune fille est couverte de blessures. Il les soigna et fit même des points de suture pour refermer les plaies béantes…

Hatori : C'est vraiment horrible pour elle ! Mais elle a beaucoup de fièvre !

Le dragon la souleva pour la mettre sur le dos mais avant de l'allonger, il enleva la casquette libérant ainsi les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qui prennent la même coupe que Tohru Honda. Très surpris, Hatori regarda le visage de la jeune fille. Kyoko se réveilla et le dragon put voir ses grands yeux bruns. La malade s'évanouit à nouveau tandis qu'Hatori se figea de stupeur…

Hatori : Mais ?! Kyoko Moore est… **tohru honda** ?! Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Tohru ?!Que t'est-il arrivé ? As-tu une raison ? Pourquoi as-tu été battue à sang ?!

Hatori coucha la malade et pleura en tenant la main de celle qui lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Akito, lui, peut plus toucher aucun maudit à cause de ses blessures mais aussi parce que Kyoko est au manoir sans qu'il sache qui elle est réellement. Hatori interdit à Momiji ainsi aux autres d'entrer dans la chambre. Momiji apporta à manger à Kyo comme à son habitude…

Momiji : Kyo, je me demande ce qu'Hatori a en ce moment… Kyoko est toujours malade.

Kyo : Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille, Momiji.

Momiji : Mais ça fait 2 mois qu'elle est ici !

Kyo : Quoi ?! Elle est chez qui ?

Momiji : Chez Hatori. Il dit qu'elle a encore de la fièvre.

Kyo : Pourvu qu'elle guérisse ! Je vais prier pour elle !

Momiji : Moi aussi Kyo.

Hatori s'occupa sans relâche de Tohru mais il se garda de dire la vérité sur la véritable identité de la jeune fille devant tout le monde. Quant aux Moore, ils espèrent que la famille Soma la soigne le mieux possible. Un jour du mois de mai qui vient de débuter, la fièvre de Tohru vient de tomber et la jeune fille se réveilla en fin de matinée. Elle sentit une main sur la sienne et elle vit Hatori endormi près d'elle. Au moment où elle voulut enlever sa main, ce dernier se réveilla…

Hatori : Tu es réveillé Tohru ?

Tohru : A l'instant… Combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Hatori : 2 mois ½. Tu as été très malade. Je dois te garder encore un peu car tu es faible et tu n'as pas mangé.

Tohru : Soit Hatori mais je dois appeler mon maître qui doit être inquiet.

Hatori surpris : Ton maître ?

Tohru : Oui.

Hatori : Nous devons s'expliquer après d'accord ? Je vais apporter à manger à Kyo. Il est très inquiet pour toi et pour Kyoko.

Tohru paniquée : Tu ne lui as pas… ?

Hatori : non à personne. C'est pour ça que je voudrai discuter avec toi en privé.

Tohru : D'accord. Puis-je remettre ma casquette au cas où ?

Hatori : Oui.

Tohru remit sa casquette en cachant ses cheveux et ses yeux tandis qu'Hatori alla porter à manger à Kyo en lui disant que Kyoko est hors de danger. Akito, quant à lui, n'osa pas toucher un seul des maudits ni voir Kyo de peur de voir surgir la sauveuse Kyoko Moore.

Akito : Grrrrrrrrrr ! Je n'ai plus revu Kyo depuis un bon moment à cause de cette pimbêche ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Malheureusement je ne peux plus bouger autant à cause de ces lésions que j'ai subi !

Pendant ce temps, chez Hatori, la sauveuse mangea petit à petit puis elle enleva sa casquette pour redevenir Tohru Honda…

Hatori : As-tu appelé ton maître ?

Tohru : Oui. Il s'en doutait mais il va bientôt partir à la retraite et moi, j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement !

Hatori surpris : Entraînement ?! Que t-est-il arrivé depuis que tu étais partie de chez Shiguré ?

Tohru triste : Beaucoup de choses, Hatori… Ça me fait si mal !

Hatori : Je sais bien…

Tohru : Je suis partie à cause de la mère de Yuki et à cause de mes sentiments pour Kyo et Yuki.

Hatori : Tu les aimais tous les deux ?

Tohru : Oui, plus maintenant.

Hatori : Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies autant de blessures ?

Tohru : Dès mon retour chez mon grand père, tout le monde s'est mit à me maltraiter tous les jours à part mon grand-père pendant 6 mois.

Hatori : qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Tohru : Après 6 mois de torture, tous partaient définitivement à Hawai en me laissant toute seule mais le soir, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient morts dans un scratch d'avion. Je suis partie à Hawai pour revendre la maison puis je suis revenue au Japon et j'ai sauvé des vies sous l'identité de Kyoko. La famille Moore m'adoptèrent pour me donner leur nom de famille à mon autre moi. Je suis normalement censée être morte…

Hatori : … Tu as beaucoup changé, Tohru.

Tohru : Mon grand-père m'a inscrit au karaté deux jours après mon arrivée chez lui et mon maître m'a appris à frapper avec une violence inouïe.

Hatori : Ton maître connaît-il Kazuma ?

Tohru : Oui.

Hatori : Alors j'ai une idée. Je mets en grand secret Kazuma et tu pourras continuer à t'entraîner avec lui en échange de nos vies qui sont entre tes mains.

Tohru : Très bien. J'accepte.

Hatori : Tu resteras Kyoko Moore jusqu'à la libération de Kyo.

Tohru remet sa casquette pour redevenir Kyoko quand Momiji entra. Trois jours plus tard, Kyoko put enfin marcher pour sortir prendre l'air tout en restant au manoir afin qu'Hatori puisse veiller sur son rétablissement complet. Kyoko profita d'aller voir Kyo en lui portant à manger. Akito est furieux mais il évita de faire quoi ce soit tant que Kyoko est dans les parages…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : La promesse 

Hatori et Kyoko allèrent chez Kazuma qui les accueille tristement. Le maître parla de Kyo ce qui fit mal au cœur de la jeune fille. Hatori demande à Kyoko de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Kyoko enleva sa casquette et redevient Tohru Honda ce qui surprit le maître d'arts martiaux…

Kazuma : Tohru ?!

Tohru : Oui c'est moi. Je suis venue vous parler.

Kazuma : Tu nous as abandonné et tu es morte !!!!!!

Tohru : C'est compliqué, Je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Je suis partie à cause de la mère de Yuki et à cause de mes sentiments pour Kyo et Yuki.

Kazuma : Tu les aimais tous les deux ?

Tohru : Oui, plus maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai enduré chaque jour pendant 6 mois lorsque je suis revenue dans ma famille.

Hatori : Elle a des blessures dans le dos.

Kazuma : Quoi ? Qui a fait ça ?

Tohru : Ma famille qui déteste ma mère. Mon grand-père m'a inscrite au karaté chez votre vieil ami qui va prendre sa retraite.

Kazuma : Ah lui…

Tohru: il m'a entraîné que moi parce qu'il avait cessé d'enseigner il y a un an et 4 mois. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous tous… Sincèrement, Kyo me manque terriblement. J'ai aussi l'intention de le libérer !

Kazuma : Tu le vois ?

Tohru : Oui mais sous l'identité de Kyoko Moore.

Kazuma : Pourquoi ?

Tohru : Je suis sensée morte mais lorsqu'il saura la vérité, j'ai peur qu'il me haïsse pour avoir menti.

Kazuma : Mais tu avais une bonne cause non ?

Tohru : Oui, je savais que ma vie allait changer quand je suis retournée chez mon grand père. J'ai tout de suite été malmenée par ma famille.

Kazuma : Ecoute Tohru, Il n'y a que toi qui peux le dire à Kyo. Il te comprendra mieux que Yuki.

Tohru : Je sais bien…

Kazuma : J'acceptes t'entraîner mais tu libères Kyo quand tu seras prète à casser une porte.

Hatori : Elle frappe déjà violemment quand elle est furieuse. Akito ne peut presque plus bouger.

Kazuma n'en revient pas : La douce Tohru est devenue une autre Tohru. Un peu plus tard, Tohru, qui est redevenue Kyoko, alla voir Kyo en arrivant au manoir. Elle vit soudain Akito s'approcher avec lenteur. Sans attendre, Kyoko se retrouva devant la porte de la cabane…

Akito : Elle court trop vite ce conne ! **dégage !**

Kyoko : **pas question! vous n'approchez jamais de Kyo !**

Akito : **je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir ! c'est un monstre !**

Kyoko : **kyo n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! c'est vous le monstre de la famille !** Même s'il se transforme en sauterelle géante et puante, je l'accepterai tel qu'il est !

Akito : Vraiment ? Savez-vous qu'il a tué sa propre mère ?

Kyoko : Qu'importe son passé ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas responsable de cette mort ! Je vous répète encore une fois que vous rejettez votre souffrance sur les autres ! De plus, le vrai père de Kyo n'est pas digne d'être un bon père pour lui par rapport à Kazuma ! Les liens du sang ne sont rien en comparaison des liens du cœur !

Akito : **ça suffit ! dégage !**

Kyoko : **jamais !**

Akito, furieux, essaya de battre la jeune fille. Cette dernière réagit très vite et envoya valdinguer le chef à toris mètres de la cabane. Kyo, qui était devant la porte, est très surpris de la force que dégage la sauveuse. La jeune fille trouva soudain une clé et la prit pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Kyo : Tu es très forte, Kyoko !

Kyoko : Tu vas bien ?

Kyo : Oui. Tu es arrivée à temps ! As-tu vu mon maître ?

Kyoko : Oui, il va m'entraîner !

Kyo : Tu verras, il est super balèze !

Kyoko rit : Je te crois Kyo !

Kyo : Ce sourire ! Je connais très bien ce sourire ! C'est celui de Tohru ! Je vais rester encore combien de temps ?

Kyoko : Ne t'en fais pas Kyo. Tu ne resteras pas éternellement !

Kyo sourit tristement…

Kyoko : Non, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ça me fait mal !

Kyo : Pardon Kyoko… Tu as quelques manies qui me rappellent tant Tohru !

Kyoko sueurs froides : Quelles manies ?

Kyo : Ta démarche et ton sourire… C'est comme si Tohru est là… J'aurai aimé que ce soit vraiment elle !

Kyoko : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui

Kyoko : C'est un secret… Je n'existe que pour un certain temps parce que…

Kyo : Je ne comprends pas bien, Kyoko…

Kyoko : Je suis en réalité une autre personne…

Kyo surpris : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Kyoko : Kyo, tu sauras le moment voulu mais s'il te plait, ne rejette pas Tohru même si elle a caché des choses… Elle a de très bonnes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi…

Kyo : De très bonnes raisons ?

Kyoko : Oui, elle te les expliquera un jour et tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire à ce moment-là.

Kyo : Promis ?

Kyoko : Promis !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Une décision importante à prendre 

Kyoko s'est complètement remise de sa maladie et a déjà commencé ses entraînements avec Kazuma pour pouvoir casser la porte sans en parler de la clé qu'elle a gardé. Elle est retournée chez les Moore mais elle ne retrouve plus sa place parmi eux. Mme Moore le ressent sans rien dire. On est en mi-juin quand Hatori vient voir Kyoko…

Kyoko en voyant des blessures sur le médecin : Hatori ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Hatori : Tohru… Au manoir… Akito…

Kyoko furieuse : **éncore ?! **C'est qui la cible ?!

Hatori : Rin et Hatsuharu…

Kyoko : Il s'en est pris à toi ?

Hatori : Oui…

Kyoko : il va me le payer !

Mme Moore : Va Kyoko… J'ai à te parler mais ça peut attendre…

Kyoko : D'accord.

Le dragon et Kyoko allèrent immédiatement au manoir. La jeune fille fit irruption dans la maison d'Akito afin de faire stopper les cris de douleurs. Elle voit le chef violer Rin et maintenir le sexe d'Hatsuhuaru dans sa main. Akito suspendit ses gestes en voyant le visage de la sauveuse déformée par la colère…

Akito : Toi ?

Kyoko menaçante : **oui et je suis très furieuse ! otez-vous de rin et lachez Hatsuharu !**

Le chef repoussa le bœuf et se retira brutalement du cheval pour faire face à la jeune fille. Les 2 victimes quittèrent la maison sans attendre.

Kyoko : Vous êtes vraiment un démon ! Vous disiez que vous les aimez mais en réalité vous les haïssez ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être leur dieu ! Vous les étouffez ! Vous voulez que ça marche comme **VOUS** le voulez mais pas comme eux le veulent !

Akito : **qui es-tu pour… ?**

Kyoko hurla 2 fois plus fort : **la ferme ! j'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous aujourd'hui ! je suis de très mauvaise humeur !**

Sur ce, Kyoko s'apprête à partir quand Akito voulut lui donner un coup à la jeune fille qui se retourna brusquement et envoya valdinguer le chef de famille à trois mètres d'elle.

Kyoko : **Ne touchez plus jamais Rin, Hatsuharu et Hatori ! Si vous touchez les derniers alors je serai plus impitoyable !**

Kyoko quitta la maison principale et alla chez Hatori…

Hatori : Il a essayé de s'en prendre à vous ?

Kyoko : Comme à son habitude ! Je dois rentrer car j'ai quelque chose à régler.

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'en alla chez elle. En arrivant, elle entendit la mère hurler après ses enfants pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Kyoko a une grosse goutte derrière la tête et entra dans la maison…

Kyoko : **quelle désobéissance ! allez vous coucher marianne et robin !**

Le ton très sec de Kyoko a pour effet de faire taire tout le monde et les enfants obéissent sans se rechigner. Les parents sont très surpris de l'assurance qu'a Tohru qui n'est pourtant pas leur mère !

Mme Moore : Elle a une assurance et une autorité que je ne possède pas… Elle peut se montrer sévère mais douce quand il faut. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir. Après tout elle n'est que ma fille adoptive ! Mais elle a connu tant de tristesse qu'elle n'a jamais cherché un peu de bonheur… Pourtant elle le mérite tant !

Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune fille enleva sa casquette en libérant ses cheveux avant de préparer à manger puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné.

Mme Moore : Tohru, il faut que je te parle en privé.

Tohru : Oui.

Un peu plus tard, Tohru est au salon avec les parents…

Mme Moore : Que se passe-t-il ces derniers temps ?

Mr Moore : On a l'impression que tu ne trouves plus ta place parmi nous…

Tohru : C'est vrai… Les Soma ont besoin de moi….

Mme Moore : On le sait. La décision t'appartient.

Mr Moore : C'est une décision importante à prendre.

Tohru : Je sais.

Mme Moore : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Marianne et Robin Je sais qu'ils t'obéissent parce que tu possèdes quelque chose que nous n'avons pas.

Mr Moore : Il n'y a que toi qui arrives à se faire obéir.

Tohru : Je sais… Je dois réfléchir… Je veux être près de toi, mon amour…

Pourtant Tohru n'arrive pas à prendre une décision qui est pourtant importante…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Les remarques de Kyoko 

Le lendemain, Kyoko alla à son travail le matin. Vers 11h, Momiji débarque brusquement devant elle…

Momiji : Kyoko !

Kyoko : Momiji ! Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis hier ?

Momiji : Oui ! Akito a enfermé Yuki dans une pièce sombre !

Kyoko : Mais c'est un malade ?!

Momiji : Hatori voudrait te parler après.

Kyoko et Momiji quittèrent l'entreprise et allèrent au manoir. Un cri se fit entendre…

Momiji : C'est la voix de Kagura !

Kyoko : Il est pas possible !

Hatori : Akito est fou !

La jeune fille ne dit rien et fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle alla auprès d'Akito et assena un coup très violent. Akito valdingua dans la pièce laissant tomber une clé que Kagura ramassa et alla libérer Yuki…

Kagura : Ça va mieux Yuki ?

Yuki : Oui…

Kagura : Je vais me faire soigner.

Yuki : Tu n'as pas… ?

Kagura : Bien sûr que si !

Kagura alla chez Hatori tandis que Yuki se retrouva face à Kyoko qui s'apprête à quitter la maison du chef…

Kyoko : Je t'avais prévenu Akito !

Yuki : comment se fait-il que vous soyez si forte que ça ?

Kyoko froide : Entraînement sans relâche tous les jours… Une endurance que j'ai acquise…

Yuki : Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Tohru,

Kyoko : Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il continue à m'aimer ! Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si elle te revient ?

Yuki : Je lui aurais demandé pourquoi elle était partie sans rien dire et pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était ma mère qui la chassait.

Kyoko : Elle est partie pour d'autres raisons… Et si tu découvres qu'elle était une autre personne, lui en voudrais-tu vraiment ?

Yuki : Je ne comprends pas…

Kyoko : Réfléchis Yuki… Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez elle ?

Yuki : Je l'aime parce qu'elle est gentille…

Kyoko : Tohru a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps… Elle as besoin qu'on la soutienne. Tu l'aime et tu la respectes seulement car tu te moques de sa détresse émotionnelle.

Yuki : Mais…

Kyoko : Arrête Yuki, tu fatigues là. J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment !

Sur ce, Kyoko alla chez Hatori tandis que Kagura en sortit…

Hatori : Tu as mis un peu plus du temps… Que se passe-t-il ?

Kyoko s'effondra en pleurs tandis qu'Hatori vint lui apporter un mouchoir.

Hatori : Viens Kyoko. Allons chez Kazuma.

Kyoko : Oui.

Un peu plus tard chez Kazuma, Kyoko enleva sa casquette pour redevenir tohru et pleura encore à chaudes larmes. Hatori et Kazuma ne comprennent pas très bien. Le père adoptif de Kyo alla la prendre dans ses bras pour se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait…

Kazuma : Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, Tohru…

Tohru : C'est Yuki… Il cherche à me piéger ! Je ne suis pas prête à ça ! Il se moque de ma détresse émotionnelle !

Kazuma : Pas Kyo, il ne se moquera pas de toi.

Hatori : Yuki devrait réfléchir un peu sur ses sentiments…

Tohru : Je suis sensée être morte et c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas qu'il pose cette question : « As-tu des nouvelles de Tohru ? » Que dois-je faire ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

Kazuma : Laisse Hatori parler à Yuki. Et comme tu es censée être morte, Hatori va lui donner une dernière lettre. Quant à Kyo, il aura la surprise de voir que tu aura survécu.

Tohru : Merci.

Hatori : Tohru, on va parler d'autre chose…

Tohru : A propos de quoi ?

Hatori : De ton installation au manoir pour que tu sois là en cas de problème sans qu'on t'appelle à chaque fois…

Tohru : J'accepte. Je joue double jeu mais c'est comme ça.

Tohru écrivit une lettre pour Yuki : Elle veut que le rat abandonne son amour pour elle afin de mieux conserver ses sentiments pour Kyo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Kyoko au manoir 

Le lendemain, Kyoko quitta les Moore pour venir au manoir des Soma. Mais à son arrivée, un cri se fit entendre…

Hatori horrifié : C'est celui de Shiguré !

Le visage déformé par la haine, Kyoko alla à la maison principale et fit irruption dans la pièce. Très vite, la jeune fille assena un coup de poing au chef de famille qui valdingua dans la pièce…

Kyoko hors d'elle : **c'en est trop ! touchez plus jamais shiguré ! a l'avenir abstenez-vous de ne pas toucher kuréno ou il vous en cuira ! a partir d'aujourd'hui, je vis au manoir !**

Sur ce, Kyoko quitta la maison d'Akito et alla chez Hatori qui soigna Shiguré.

Hatori : Tout va bien, Kyoko ?

Kyoko : Oui. Dites à Kuréno qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais d'Akito !

Hatori : C'est difficile de le rencontrer. Akito n'a jamais jugé bon qu'on le rencontre.

Kyoko : Hein ? C'est complètement absurde !

Hatori lui montra la maison où la jeune fille s'installa tout en rangeant ses affaires. Elle alla ensuite apporter à manger à Kyo qui est très surpris de sa présence…

Kyo : Kyoko ?!

Kyoko : Bonjour Kyo. Comment vas-tu?

Kyo : Moyen…

Kyoko : Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est une question de temps.

Kyo : Akito s'en est pris à quelqu'un ?

Kyoko : Oui, comme à son habitude. Au fait, je vais vivre ici à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Kyo : Mais…

Kyoko : Ce sera plus facile pour moi de veiller…

Kyo remarqua que quelque chose ne va pas chez Kyoko…

Kyo : Kyoko ? Tout vas bien ?

Kyoko : Oui !

Kyo : Tu mens. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…

Kyoko surprise : Co… Comment le sais-tu ?

Kyo : Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as des manies qui me rappellent Tohru… Tu n'es pas complètement différente d'elle… Et puis Tohru agissait elle aussi comme ça.

Kyoko : c'est Yuki…

Kyo : Ce sale rat !

Kyoko : Je lui ai donné une réponse de Tohru car ce dernier est toujours amoureux d'elle. Yuki avait lu ce courrier et il était furieux que Tohru ait rejeté ses sentiments…

Kyo : Hein ? Vraiment ?

Kyoko : Oui, tu as une chance avec elle… Oui Kyo, tu es l'homme de ma vie…

Kyo : Serait-elle… ?

Kyoko : Oui !

Kyo n'en revient pas : Tohru l'aime vraiment et ce n'est pas Yuki ! Un peu plus tard, Kyoko fit rencontrer Kuréno à tous les membres maudits.

Kuréno : Comment avez-vous eu vent de notre situation,

Kyoko : Secret. Et tant que je serai là, personne n'obéit à Akito !

Tous les maudits se sentent un peu soulagés…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Confession 

Une nouvelle année commence, Kyoko vient de réussir à casser une porte à l'entraînement. Elle sent que le moment est venu pour elle de faire un choix.

Kazuma : Tu as peur ?

Tohru : Oui. Et s'ils ne pardonnent pas d'avoir menti ?

Kazuma : Tu as en effet joué double jeu mais tu avais quand même une très bonne raison…

Tohru : Je sais…

Kazuma : Kyo savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais il n'avait rien pu faire…

Tohru : Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs rien faire ! Je savais que je risquerais tout perdre… Le jour où la mère de Yuki était venue me voir , j'avais reçu une lettre de ma famille… J'ai au début cru que c'était mon grand-père qui me demandait de revenir… Je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup ! C'était le reste de ma famille qui avait tout manigancé…. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Kazuma : Et qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Tohru : Ils sont tous morts dans un scratch d'avion qui allait à Hawaï. J'ai été une victime pendant 6 mois puis une sauveuse…

Kazuma : Tu as vécu l'enfer…

Tohru : Je sais…

Un peu plus tard, Kyoko rentra au manoir et alla voir Hatori.

Hatori : Tu es enfin prête ?

Kyoko : Oui.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : La colère de Kyoko 

Une semaine plus tard, Kyoko rend visite à Kyo…

Kyoko : Kyo, prépare tes affaires pour demain. Tu ne seras plus dans cette cage. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, tout ira bien ! Fais moi confiance !

Kyo : heu… D'accord…

Kyo alla faire sa valise tandis que Kyoko alla chez Hatori. Ensemble ils allèrent chercher Kazuma puis ils allèrent chez le père de Kyo. Les présentations terminées, le père de Kyo regarde la jeune fille…

Père de Kyo : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce gamin ?

Kyoko : …

Hatori froid : C'est une fille, faites attention à ce que vous dites !

Kazuma : Elle peut se montrer très violente quand on la met en colère !

Père de Kyo : Pour quelle raison êtes-vous là ?

Kyoko : Vous le savez parfaitement bien !

Père de Kyo : **pas question !**

Kyoko : **laissez-moi finir !**

Père de Kyo : …

Kyoko : Que vous le vouliez ou non, je le ferai !

Hatori : Je t'en débarrasserai et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui.

Kazuma : Il suffit de signer ces papiers qui me laisseront la garde de Kyo !

Père de Kyo : **QUOI ?!**

Kyoko menaçante :C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Et inutile de faire appel à Akito !

Père de Kyo : C'est vous qui l'avez mi dans un état critique ?!

Kyoko : **Mêlez vous de vos oignons ! Il l'avait cherché et il n'avait pas à me provoquer inutilement s'il ne voulait pas être blessé ! Signez ces papiers ou j'enrage !**

Père de Kyo : …

Hatori et Kazuma : Il ne fallait pas la provoquer, voilà le résultat !

Le père de Kyo signa les papiers sous les regards victorieux des trois comparses.

Père de Kyo : Débarrassez-moi de cette horreur !

Kyoko : **C'est un mot de trop ! Kyo n'est pas une horreur ! vous êtes incapable de le comprendre ! moi si !**

Père de Kyo : Comme cette pisseuse Tohru Honda…

Kyoko : **tohru Honda n'est pas une pisseuse !**

La jeune fille a agrippé le père de Kyo par le col de la chemise et le menaça du poing libre prête à le frapper avec violence. Juste au moment où elle allait le lâcher, le père de Kyo voulut lui enlever la casquette mais Kyoko fut plus rapide et elle l'envoya valdinguer dans la pièce.

Kyoko : C'est un vrai malade celui-là !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Libération de Kyo 

Le lendemain, tout le monde est nerveux car c'est la libération de Kyo. Cette fois-ci les maudits ne laisseront pas Akito les manipuler encore une fois. Ils ont retrouvé espoir depuis que Kyoko était là. Akito voulut empêcher cette libération…

Akito : **Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça !!!!!!!**

Kyoko : **vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur Kyo !**

Akito : **c'est la décision du père de Kyo !**

Kyoko ironique : La décision du père de Kyo ? Hé bien, c'est la libération de Kyo !

Akito : **impossible !**

Kyoko : Vraiment ?

Kazuma : C'est moi qui a la garde de Kyo !

Akito : **quoi ?! vous avez osez ?!**

Kyoko hors d'elle : **touchez pas hatori et kazuma ! ou je te ferai valdinguer à trois metres d'ici !**

Hatori : Donnez la clé !

Akito : **jamais !**

Kyoko a marre d'attendre et elle s'élança sur la porte qui se brisa. La cage est ouverte et Kyoko alla chercher Kyo qui sortit avec elle. Kazuma est heureux de retrouver son fils. Mais Akito n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il voulut s'approcher de Kyo mais Kyoko fut très rapide et repoussa au loin le chef. Pourtant tout ne s'arrêta pas là, Akito alla assener un coup de poing à Kyoko qui esquiva mais le chef toucha la casquette qui s'enleva de la tête de la jeune fille sous les yeux de tous révélant ainsi sa véritable identité…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : Le pardon 

Tous ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant la véritable identité de Kyoko n'en revenaient pas : Kyoko était Tohru ! Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire et préféra de partir en courrant mais cette fois-ci, une personne ne la laissa pas faire : Il la poursuivit tout de suite et la rattrapa : C'était Kyo.

Kyo : Tohru ! Ne fuis pas comme ça !

Tohru : Mais tu ne comprends pas !

Kyo : Tu étais Kyoko Moore parce que tu avais peur ! C'est toi même qui m'avait dit que Kyoko n'existait pour un certain temps. Tu as beaucoup changé, Tohru. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé…

Tohru sèche : Pour ensuite me rejeter ? Non merci !

Kyo : Arrête ! Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur !

Tohru : Non !

Kyo : Mais si ! Je veux qu'on en discute chez Kazuma et viens habiter avec nous !

Tohru : …

Kazuma : Kyo a raison, tu ne peux plus rester ici alors viens chez moi.

Tohru, de guerre lasse, alla récupérer ses affaires puis elle suivit Kazuma et Kyo tout en délaissant les autres qui ne comprennent rien du tout. A la maison de Kazuma, Tohru partagea sa chambre avec Kyo. Ils restèrent toute la nuit : Tohru racontait tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son départ de chez Shiguré. Tous ses malheurs et sa souffrance ressurgissent au fur de son récit : Tohru avait de plus en plus peur de la réaction de Kyo.

Tohru : Voilà tu sais tout.

Kyo : … C'est vraiment très triste… Je comprends pourquoi tu étais Kyoko… Je te pardonne Tohru et je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois-ci !

Grâce à Kyo, Kazuma et Hatori, Tohru parvient à raconter tous ses malheurs aux autres. Beaucoup lui pardonne mais pas Yuki. Ce dernier était furieux : Tohru avait joué double jeu et il n'avait plus confiance en elle. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir rejeté. Tohru n'avait pas eu le choix : Elle ne demanda pas à Yuki de lui pardonner mais d'essayer de comprendre. Yuki refusait de la comprendre ce qui mettait en rogne Kyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Déclaration d'amour 

Quelques jours plus tard, Kyo et Tohru passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à la grande joie de Kazuma et d'Hatori. Tous les maudits sauf Yuki avaient pardonné Tohru. Un matin, Tohru était en train de discuter avec Kyo quand elle reçut soudain deux bambins dans ses bras…

Tohru : Marianne ? Robin ? Que faites-vous là ?

Robin : Tohru… Nos parents…

Marianne : … Sont morts….

Tohru : Quoi ?

Robin : Ils nous ont laissé à ta charge…

Tohru : Moi ?!

Les deux enfants donnèrent le testament de leurs parents à la jeune fille qui le lut. Elle serra les deux enfants contre elle. Kyo ne disait rien mais il vit que son amie était triste.

Kyo : Tohru, pourquoi ne les gardes-tu pas ?

Tohru : Mais…

Kyo : Je suis prêt à t'aider, Tohru.

Thoru retrouva son sourire et remercia Kyo. Le soir venu, Tohru s'occupa de faire coucher les deux enfants avant de rejoindre Kyo sans sa chambre…

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui, Tohru ?

Tohru : Il faut que tu saches que… Celui que j'aime n'est pas celui que je croyais… Je croyais que c'était Yuki mais c'était faux. Celui qui avait conquis mon cœur… C'était toi Kyo… Je t'aime Kyo !

Kyo : De… Depuis combien de temps ?

Tohru : Un peu plus d'un an…

Kyo ne savait plus quoi dire : Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il la regarda puis il se rendit compte qu'elle disait vrai. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui… Pas de bruit familier qui indiquait sa transformation.

Kyo : Moi aussi, Tohru… Je t'aime.

Et le rouquin se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Tohru et Kyo se marièrent et deviennent les parents légales de Robin et de Marianne.

Fin.

1


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
